The Unison of Tragic
by Devil Huntress
Summary: Anna is the top lawyer in the city of Tokyo. Yoh is a man of mysteries. They are in love. Anna doe not know what Yoh does…What would happen if Anna finds out? Could she be in danger? Rated for the possible violence in future chapters
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning to Doom

**The Unison of Tragic**

Anna is the top lawyer in the city of Tokyo.

Yoh is a man of mysteries.

They are in love.

Anna doe not know what Yoh does…

What would happen if Anna finds out? Could she be in danger?

**Disclaimer: **Here we go again… I own the amount of text below, it's my original thoughts and story. I, however, do not own the characters in the story; they are characters of Shaman King, which was created by Hiroyuki Takei. There, can I start telling my story now?

**Chapter 1. **

A blond woman opened the door to her office in the early evening, walked in and slammed a file on her desk.

She walked around the table and sank into her leather chair and sighed.

Extending her hand to flip through the contents of the file mindlessly, not reading a word.

She must be the only one left in the office; the others would have gone home now.

She chuckled to herself; fiddling with her badge pinned on her suit… that round badge with a Libra scale, the symbol of a lawyer.

Kyouyama Anna worked hard for the day she was awarded this badge.

Being one of the top lawyers is not as good as others think.

All the rich people in Tokyo just come to you with the most trivial problems possible.

Mindlessly flipping the file in her hands, she started to visualise that hot bath she could be in when she's home in Funbari Hill.

Anna sipped the coffee she just got from the tea room down the corridor and this time straightened up from her seat and looking at the file properly.

When the first word was read, she puts down the document.

She knew she is done for the day. She needs to go home.

---------------------------------------------------------

Anna's silver Beetle pulled up in front of the house.

The old sign of Minshuku En still hangs on the lamp post just outside of the wall that surrounds the house.

A part of the house was lit, and Yoh's navy blue Lexus sport car parked along the wall.

She entered the house and called out the usual greeting when she was taking off her shoes.

"Tadaima! Yoh? You home?"

Two strong arms held her from behind and a man's hot breath could be felt at her neck.

"Okaeri, koishii…"

"Oh, Yoh, can't this wait? I am tired."

Yoh chuckled,

"Dinner is in the kitchen, and you might like the hot bath before dinner."

"Good, that's precisely what I want." Anna sighed and dropped her briefcase.

"I know what you want…"

"Yoh…"

Yoh hummed as reply while he nibbled at Anna's neck.

"This is the genkan…"

Yoh chuckled,

"Sure."

He swept Anna off her feet and moved her to the bathroom.

"There"

"Thanks Yoh…" Anna said, as their lips met.

---------------------------------------------------------

Anna has a towel on her head, hair wet from the bath she just took and sat down at the table.

"Well, Anna, see how you like my cooking today." Yoh said with his soothing voice.

In front of Anna, lay a couple of nice looking food.

"I'll eat it if it is fit for human consumption." Anna said in her usual mockery tone.

She picked up her chopsticks and started on the food that was closest to her.

Yoh watched as she puts it in her mouth and started chewing.

Finally she swallows, and was amazed how good it tasted.

"Well?" Yoh's soft voice just got softer.

"It's alright." Said Anna.

Yoh displayed his carefree grin on his face again, and didn't speak for a while.

After a few minutes of silence, Anna asked,

"Really Yoh, what DO you do for a job?"

Yoh's lazy smile disappeared from his face, and a serious expression quietly replaced it.

"I told you not to ask."

"Yoh, we've been together for a long time, and been living together for a while now, why can't you just tell me?"

"I can't tell you." Yoh squeezed the words through his teeth.

Inside, he thought 'if you know, I wouldn't want to be with me anymore.'

With his thought, his face saddened.

On a very random chance, he met the angel of his life, and he wasn't ready to lose her over what he does for a living.

He knows he have to tell her one day, but he wasn't ready to tell Anna.

Not now anyway…

Anna looked at Yoh, her eyebrows knitted together.

She silently finished her dinner, and put down the bowl, then left the room without a word.

"Anna."

Anna stopped at the door.

"Sorry…"

Anna sighed and walked out, leaving Yoh alone in the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in Tokyo - -

A man with purple single spike hair sat opposite to Yoh.

"Oi, Yoh, what's our new plan?"

"Ren, can't you see that I am not in a good mood? You got to let me have some time."

Another man with blue hair entered the room,

"Yoh, we all know the reason why you came to the head quater at the middle of the night, it has something to do with that lawyer woman you are living with?"

"Ren, Horo Horo… I know if I don't come up with this plan soon, it wouldn't be usable, and we'll blow this months pay!"

"Then why don't you come up with something man, you took long enough!" Ren said in his usual coolness.

"Ren, leave that poor guy alone, he just got kicked out by his lady."

Ren and Horo Horo started sniggering.

"It isn't Anna's problem!"

They both stopped.

Yoh continued,

"It's mine… I couldn't tell her what I do… what my job is…"

"That's easy, Yoh… you are the master mind behind many of the country's biggest crimes!" Horo Horo said.

"I know, you can't tell her, because you are scared that if you do, she would leave you." Ren said.

"Please, Ren, can you stop being like my twin brother and reading my mind!"

"Take it easy, I am here tonight because Pirika wouldn't let me stay in the condo."

"You what? You and Pirika argued again?" Horo Horo yelled at Ren.

Yoh watched his two best friends trying to bite each other's head off…

They are not going to stop soon, nor is Yoh going to stop worrying any time soon. Because he knows that Anna won't treat him the same way…

The night is still long…

---------------------------------------------------------

**List of weird Japanese words and their meaning: **

Minshuku – Traditional Japanese hotel.

Tadaima – I am home! (Japanses greeting to be said when a person gets home)

Okaeri(nasai) – Welcome home.

Genkan – the entrance hall of a Japanese house, where all the shoes are to be taken off.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Author's words:** This is kinda different to other SK fics I have seen out there… :P I know I might have blown my sense of "originality" compared to my other fic… but… this whole story was inspired by a dream I had quite a few nights in a row. So… hope that you enjoyed it… so, please submit a review so I know how I am doing on this one.


	2. Chapter 2 The Open Wound

**The Unison of Tragic **

**Disclaimer:** I can't stop the rant… but… I don't own Shaman King!

**Chapter 2 **

Woken by the alarm clock in the morning… Anna sat up and looked at the empty space on the bed beside her.

It was tidy, with out a trace of anyone who had slept there.

Yoh wasn't home for the night again.

Maybe it was that question she asked him last night… he went out for a drive and never came home.

Anna picked up her cell phone and speed dialled Yoh's number.

"The user you just called is currently unavailable, please try again later." Said the almost robotic female voice.

She sighed and hit the red button on her phone.

It's seven in the morning, and she has the house to her self.

She dressed in her normal black suit and pinned her badge to the chest of the coat.

Anna looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She saw a young woman in black suit and blond hair with a cold expression on her face.

She is Kyouyama Anna.

Anna told herself.

And no one can change that.

---------------------------------------------------------

When Anna walked out of the house, she didn't see Yoh's Lexus along the wall.

Disappointed, Anna started her beetle and drove away to work.

---------------------------------------------------------

Yoh was staring at the screen of a laptop and typing something furiously when Ren entered the room.

"Didn't sleep all night?" Ren asked, and saw the whole heap of various food wrappers and a coffee mug on the desk Yoh was sitting at.

"Aa." Yoh replied.

"Dame da zo." Ren told him, "I know it's weird for me to say this, but… that's bad for you."

Yoh chuckled,

"What I am working on is bad for me… even though I don't get caught if who ever uses this plan is caught, because even if they cough up it was us who did the plans, they have no evidence for it."

"Which means you better be bloody careful when you plan these things and hack into company computers. Because if you don't, you are gonna go down and drag us down with you." Ren said in his usual coolness.

"Sounds like old Ren, like nothing matters to you."

"Of course something matters to me," Ren scoffed, "Just not these things."

"Like, Pirika?" Yoh teased.

"Yamero yo!" Ren said. "Aren't you in the same boat?"

Yoh's chuckle stopped dead.

"You are lucky, Pirika knows what you do and accept that… I don't know if I could tell Anna… I mean, I have worked so hard to… just get her, I don't want to see her disappointed face when she finds out what I do… she's a lawyer and all…"

"What's there to worry about? You love Anna and Anna loves you back… isn't that good? Just tell her… it's better than her finding out on her own. That's disappointment."

"Just call me wimp… I can do all that I do, and I am afraid to tell my girlfriend that I am a mastermind behind crimes."

"Go home tonight, and take a break Yoh, you look horrible." Ren said.

"Thanks Ren, I will."

---------------------------------------------------------

When Yoh pulled up where he always parks his car in the early afternoon, he was stunned to find Anna's little silver Beetle in its place.

Yoh rushed past the gates and ran inside to find Anna in the kitchen cooking.

"Ara, Yoh, Okaeri."

"Tadaima… Anna… what?"

"What am I doing back so early?"

Yoh nodded.

"Because I felt like it."

Yoh looked surprised.

"You never slack off at work!"

Anna smirked,

"My senior said I wasn't looking well, so he sent me home."

Anna continued to doing her cooking while Yoh goggled at her.

"Nani yo?" Anna asked. "I am alright! Really! I was just worried about you."

"Sou ka…" Yoh answered.

"You look horrible, Yoh… go take a bath and go to sleep for a while. I'll call you when I am done."

Anna wasn't going to ask Yoh where he went last night

She knew she shouldn't ask.

"Ja, I'll go and have a bath now..." Yoh said, scratching his head.

---------------------------------------------------------

The two of them were quiet at the dinner table.

Yoh looked more refreshed after the bath and a few hours rest.

"Yoh…" Anna started, it is almost a routine. Anna would start the conversation, and Yoh would hum in reply.

"Hm?" he hummed in reply.

"Gomen ne."

"Why apologise?"

Anna looked away, "For last night."

Yoh forced a smile, "It's alright.

Anna hesitated before she asked the next question.

She hates to hesitate, because it would bring you so many disadvantages in court.

Anna almost slapped her self from coming up with this thought.

"Are you scared that I would leave you if you tell me?"

Yoh froze. Anna was right on target.

But he kept quiet.

They never knew their relationship was destined for doom from the very beginning.

That the big wheel of fate in life has just began to spin and was going to stop soon and point to a devastating destiny.

It has already begun.

The file Anna worked on in the previous day hide her doom.

They still do not know…

---------------------------------------------------------

Yoh lay awake that night with Anna soundly asleep on his bare chest.

They just had passionate sex; he should be very tired since he didn't sleep the previous night, but he just couldn't sleep.

Yoh stroke Anna's soft golden hair and put his arms around her.

He feels happy.

The angel in his life is right here asleep in his arms.

But it was also that strong affection that restrained him from telling the truth.

Yoh stared at Anna's angelic features and sighed.

He doesn't want to lose her.

---------------------------------------------------------

The list of weird Japanese word and their meanings:

Aa – yes

Dame da zo – if put into proper context, it means "You can't do that"

Yamero yo – Stop that!

Nani yo – what?

Ja – alright/ok

Gomen ne – sorry

---------------------------------------------------------

azimataiji: whoa, chill down mate… I need sometime to write it!

YohnaFan: I am glad you like it… little hint, they aren't out to get each other.

pendulumxswing: thanks, I hope I keep this goodnessgoing...

hannah-asakura: Yep, she's a lawyer... maybe that came from the fact I am a law student :P... andperhaps not so much blood... I can't guarentee that at this stage, but thanks for your support

YohandAnna4ever: I don't know about the Mr. and Mrs. Smith part...but sincethat was mentioned twice, so I suppose it does resemble the plot of that movie...

Thanks toall reviewers! I hope I see more of your reviews in the future!

**Author's words:** wow, I only put the fic up for a few hours and I got bowled over by reviews! Now, as the title itself hints, it's going to be tragic… so… don't flame me for the sad ending… it was inspired by a nightmare I had a few nights in a row… consists of something very similar to this… so… see you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 Fading Memories

**The Unison of Tragic **

**Disclaimer:** Under the Australian Federal Copyright Act 1968, all fan work of novels or movies or any other publications should come along with a disclaimer that they do not own the original work. So, since I am a law student and all, I, especially should abide that… so… here goes! I do not own Shaman King or any characters in that certain publication. The original publication of Shaman King Manga was created by Takei Hiroyuki himself. Thank you, now I have not broken any law, I can start now… right?

**Chapter 3 – Fading Memories**

Anna sat at her office at work, going through the paper work for her case.

It was due to go to court in a few weeks.

After yesterday she could concentrate on her work.

She sipped her coffee and read the content of that file she collected last week.

She is representing the plaintiff, for the sales of classified information of their company.

Anna flipped through the file, and her eyes were caught by a yellowing newspaper clipping.

It was an article of the mass arrest of a former major crime organisation in the country four years ago.

The article also stated the release of three members of the organisation due to lack of evidence of their involvement with the organisation. No matter how many people testified against them, they were ruled as insufficient evidence and were released.

Anna felt mildly intrigued for some reason.

Someone knocked on her door.

"Douzo." She answered.

A young woman with pink hair entered.

"Aano… Kyouyama san…" the young woman said.

"Ara, Tamamura san. What's the matter?" Anna said with a faint smile.

Tamamura Tamao, the intern she has 'adopted' for the firm, Anna supervises her work, and Tamao helps Anna with some research.

"I was wondering if you need anything… or if you would like to go get lunch…"

Anna thought for a while.

She is partially done with the preparation of her case; it shouldn't be a problem up to the third hearing.

"Alright, let's go… and we'll discuss anything needed for this case over lunch."

"Hai!" Tamao answered in her usual shyness excitedly.

---------------------------------------------------------

Yoh sat in a daze.

The plan was set tidily into a file and it sat on the table beside the laptop.

In his mind, he thought of the time when he first met Anna…

---------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback…_

It was four years ago.

Horo Horo, Ren and Yoh were released from custody.

They were arrested for the suspicion of their involvement in one of the biggest crime organisations in Japan.

Well, duh! They were behind the organisation's biggest crimes.

But they rarely slip up on giving away their identities, only a few people in the organisation even contact with them.

Even though they slipped up big time then, they were confident that they would be released in the end with insufficient evidence.

And they were.

The news papers didn't even publish their names.

They sat in the court on the day of the trial for the rest of their organisation.

For fun, they thought.

"Would the Counsel of the plaintiff step forward." The judge said.

A young woman with shoulder length blond hair stood up from her seat.

"Kyouyama Anna, your honour. I am counsel appearing on be half of the plaintiff."

Yoh has his eyes glued on her, he even forgot to breath.

Only one word Yoh could think of… stunning.

He found her voice calm and clear and mesmerising.

And he has fallen for her that day.

He was almost disappointed when she announced the end of her presentation of the case with the simple words.

"Ijou desu."

'Kyouyama Anna… is it?' Yoh thought. 'I'll find you…'

---------------------------------------------------------

After the trial, Ren and Horo Horo walked down the street with Yoh.

"Yaa Hitomebore da yo na! That girl!" Horo Horo teased Yoh.

"Maybe Horo Horo is forgetting that we are not boys anymore!" Ren smirked.

"Kedo na Isn't that woman a lawyer? Wouldn't she be hard to get?" Horo Horo asked, still with that grin on his face.

"Lawyers are about as dangerous as the cops, Yoh… If you are not careful, you might pull us all down with you." Ren said.

"Ma Love is about the most unpredictable thing in the world isn't it! Yoh?"

Yoh laughed dryly and nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------

Yoh sat at his computer again, looking up information about this Kyouyama Anna.

The calm voice, the serious demeanour… and the sweet pretty face lingered in his mind.

Suddenly, he got a hit, and he desperately read the information on the screen.

There was the ID photo of Anna.

_It's her! _

The profile read:

_Kyouyama Anna _

_Age: 23 _

_Date of Birth: 22/7/1978_

_Place of Birth: Aomori Province. City unknown, presumably Osorezan _

_Martial status: single, living alone _

(Yoh grinned widely at that fact)

_Level of Education: Graduate of Tokyo University Law School. _

_Current occupation: Certified Lawyer specialise in Criminal Law, currently working for Morinaga Law Firm._

_Biography:_

_Kyouyama Anna was abandoned at a very young age at Osorezan. She was adopted by an elderly Itako in Mutsu city, who gave her the name. _

The rest was unknown.

That mystery of the young woman prodded at Yoh's curiosity.

He wanted to know more about this woman.

The more things are unknown to him, the more he wanted to know.

A good way to start will be… this Morinaga Law Firm…

---------------------------------------------------------

List of weird Japanese words and their meanings (in context):

Douzo – come in please

Anoo… - um…

Ara – expression of mild surprise、usually female speech

Ijou desu – that is all

Yaa – hey

Hitomebore – love at first sight

da yo na – that is so. Male speech

kedo na – male speech, "but"

ma – well…

---------------------------------------------------------

hannah-asakura: (Smile) well, the original title of this fic was going to be "Blood stained Angel"… but since I had to put what the readers would think if I don't give them enough warning about the tragic ending into consideration or else I might get flamed about it :P

YohandAnna4ever: erm, if he tells her this early… there will be nothing left for me to write about… and as I previously mentioned quite a few times and the title itself very obviously implies… the ending will be TRAGIC! In almost R+J style. And I agree that they love each other too much!

**Authers words:** well, I wonder how you like it… because it was somehow all over the place at times… so… please review! I need them to know how I am going etc. By the way, I made up Anna's date of birth… because it wasn't mentioned anywhere… And I posted this one in kind of hurry… because I have completed chapter 5… but I want to collect some reviews first and make some changes… Thanks see you next chapter… until then!


	4. Chapter 4 Shadow of the past

**The Unison of Tragic **

**Disclaimer:** uh… I am sick of psycho long disclaimers… so, I'll try to be simple. I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING!

"- - -"dialog

'- - - ' thoughts

---------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 – Shadow of the past**

Standing outside the Morigana building in Shinjuku, Yoh felt excited.

Anna's image burned a hole in his mind, and her voice lingered like a CD player set to repeat the same song over and over and over again.

This love at first sight was an intense one.

What should he do?

'You are my angel…'

That thought replayed in his mind a lot as well.

Yoh wandered into the lobby of the building, and looked up at the big sign that showed the visitors where they should go in category for legal advice.

Morinaga is the top law firm in Tokyo too.

Kyouyama Anna was one of the top lawyers.

From the information he could gather, he found that Anna had never lost her cases.

She literally corners the opposing lawyer and beat them to a pulp with words.

Suddenly, Yoh spotted Anna's name on the sign. He swallowed and moved towards the elegant and modern looking elevator.

When the elevator arrived, a figure with quite a few files in her arms tripped, fell against Yoh, and dropped them all over the floor in front of the elevator.

"Ah! Gomennsa!"

Yoh's heart strung like a string on a violin at that voice.

The blond hair, the face… that voice!

'Lucky…'

Yoh smiled and bent down to help her pick up her folders.

"Gomennasai." The young blond woman repeated.

"Aa, daijoubu desu yo." Yoh said.

Soon, Yoh had gathered all the folders and its contents and put them back in Anna's arms.

"There."

"Arigatougozaimasu…" Anna said, with a flush of pink on her cheeks even though her cold expression remained.

"If I really messed up that file, I'll be troubled." Said Anna.

"It would be... I could see that." Yoh answered.

"We are in other people's way… let's move… ah, thank you a lot for what you just did… I would like to treat you a cup of coffee or something if you don't mind."

"Really? Well, it wasn't that much of trouble…"

"I'll sue you for sexual harassment then." Anna said with a stern face.

"EH?" Yoh exclaimed.

"I am just kidding… come, I know a good coffee shop…"

---------------------------------------------------------

_- back to present - _

Yoh's flashback was interrupted by a phone call.

Yoh fished his cell phone out of the pocket of his jacket, pulled out the antenna and opened the folded device.

"Moshi moshi…" Yoh said into the phone mindlessly.

Ren's voice carried clearly out of the receiver.

"Remember that case we got away with four years ago?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, who'll forget that?" Yoh answered.

"Well, your lady checked against the police records, trying to find out our names!"

Yoh's eyes widened in shock.

_ANNA! _

"Yoh, what do you think we should do? Having her on our tail is not good… considering her reputation as a criminal lawyer; she could even dig out dirt from couple of decades ago! You gotta do something!"

Ren's voice hid a sign of panic, which worried Yoh, because Ren never panic.

"Wakatta… I'll do something, trust me."

"Well, you better, or else we are all goners. You know what our last resort will be, if you can't find another way… we'll just have to do it… I am hanging up."

"Ja na…" Yoh said, and closed his phone to hang up.

Yoh breathed out a big sigh, and left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------

Tamao handed Anna the information she wanted from that morning.

Anna said thanks and set her another research task.

When she read the file's first page she looked at the paper in shock.

It was a copy of the police records of the mass arrest of the Crime Organisation case she worked on four years ago.

Asakura Yoh's name was on the list.

He was released with another two men on insufficient evidence, therefore never turned up in the case she worked before.

He was suspected of plan construction behind the crimes in the country.

Anna rubbed her temples and breathed out a sigh.

That's why Yoh wouldn't tell her what he does for a living.

Criminals and lawyers don't mix. Like water and oil, they should be kept apart.

But this Asakura Yoh somehow broke that barrier and entered her life.

She took out a book with a black cover and golden edges of the pages.

It was her office journal.

She wrote most of her thoughts of the cases in this journal, especially the ones she could not bear.

Anna pulled a fountain pen out of her pen pot and began to write.

_14/62005 _

_I found the answer that plagued me for such a long time. _

_I never thought that my life at home would mix with my life in the office. _

_Today, I found out that Yoh is one of the best criminal masterminds of the country. _

_As a lawyer, I can not let this matter settle so easily once I found a lead. I must find more support for the case on behalf of my client even though a part of me wants to bury this information so that it'll never be raised again. _

_It was the reason why he never told me. _

_Now I know… and wished I haven't, because the truth shocked me beyond belief. _

_I love this man more than anything I know in this world. _

_He is everything to me… and I don't want to lose him…_

Anna stopped there, and rested the end of her pen against her chin in deep thought.

She scanned the office, which was not a small one. The walls lined with volumes of books on criminal law.

A small pink and red pinwheel in a wooden base rested on her desk beside her name plate.

It was the symbol of Osorezan, a small souvenir given to her by the elderly Itako that brought her up when she left for Tokyo to study.

_Kino obaasan… _

_I wonder how you are doing… _

She was violently shaken out of her daze by the thrill sound of her ringing office phone.

"Hai." Anna said mindlessly.

"Yo Anna!" Yoh's soothing voice came through the phone so clear as if he was hiding in the office somewhere. It made Anna's hear skip a beat.

"Yoh… what's the matter, you never used to call me at work."

"Sorry, just saying that… I am home early today to cook you dinner… I saw a good recipe today and I think you'll like it!"

"Really? Good on you… I'll be home soon too…" Anna said, trying to sound normal.

"I am going to hang up now, Anna, see you when you come home!"

"Looking forwards to the lovely dinner then…"

"Ja."

Anna put down the receiver back, leaned back on her chair, and breathed out another sigh.

_What am I going to do… Yoh? _

---------------------------------------------------------

List of weird Japanese words and their meaning: (in context)

Moshi moshi – equivalent to English "Hello" when starting a phone conversation.

Gomennasai – I am sorry

Daijoubu desu yo – It's alright

Arigatougozaimasu – thank you

Wakatta – I understand… to be more contextual, it'll be "ok"

Ja na – male speech, "See you"

Hai: yes?

Note: Sometimes Japanese people say that they are hanging up, and phone conversations often end with "Ja", which means "see you".

Hannah-asakura: I am glad I am helping someone with something useful. And… Anna was doing the presentation of her case to the judge at the time, and since this is set in Japan, the opening to her presentation was a mixture of Western and Japanese court language format. Hope you like this chapter! I look forwards to your next review!

Prizz: Thank you for your support! I look forward to your reviews in the future.

**Author's note:** Well, constructing this chapter was kind of hard… and I realised that I put in more Japanese than I originally intend to… maybe it's because of the story's background and such… and this story will be in Japanese style thinking, so if there were to be any confusion, you are welcome to leave me a review, and I will answer any questions at the end of the next chapter… until then Mata ne!


End file.
